Splero's Crossover Adventures - Israel
by Christian1011
Summary: After their initial Pyrrhic Victory in the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War, Splero and his friends were living in peace. One day, they travel through time with Tyra's Time Chain Travel to the time were planes lived like humans. This is quite enjoying since this story focuses the Desert Ayit Characters adventures with a few Planes Characters.
1. An Adventure Through Time

_**This is my first crossover fanfiction story that i ever created in my lifetime. In this story, you will discover the adventures of the Desert Ayit Characters and with the Characters of Planes. By the way, please enjoy my crazy revelation!**_

_**PS: I don't own the Disney characters but i do own my Desert Ayit Characters, though.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - An Adventure Through Time

Just a week after the Pyrrhic Victory of Israel in the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War, Splero and his friends were doing their postwar activities in their homes in Jerusalem. Splero and Kira were now a married couple so also with Mark and Tyra. They all enjoyed the peace that they expected in their own nation. One day, Splero and his friends were joining inside their hangars in the Landing Strip Of Jerusalem. They were enjoying their supper by the table...

"Splero, that tea taste really good." - Mark said -

"Thanks, Mark. I brought that tea from the British traders in Tel-Aviv yesterday. They said that this is their best merchandise since the war." - Splero replied -

"Really? What's the cost?" - Tyra asked -

"1000 Shekels, because not only that tea exported here but it was also exported to Europe, The United States, China and the Philippines. It costs so much because they were stored in large quantities." - Splero explained -

"Well, that price really shocked me but their tea is the finest in Israel." - Parez said -

"Yeah, i really love to drink these hot beverages because it cures my soul." - Kira added -

"Yeah, something like that." - Splero replied -

After drinking, Tyra said something...

"Guys, i think we should do something tonight."

"What is it, Tyra?" - Splero asked -

"Well, It's now 7 PM. Let's try the "Time Chain Travel". It's a kind of spiritual reunion were we could hold our hands and you know..."travel to time". - Tyra explained -

"Sounds weird, but let's try it". - Splero said -

The 5 Israeli pilots gathered around the wooden table, they hold hands and closed their eyes. Then Tyra chanted a special phrase...

...

_In the time we past, we will see the events_

_We will see the events of the Past, Present and Future_

_By dawn, the Sun rise and by dusk, the Sun sets_

_We will see the revelations through time_

_..._

The 5 pilots opened their eyes and they were still in the wooden table. Splero asked Tyra...

"Well, That's it?"

"Shh...I think i hear someone outside." - Tyra replied -

As they went outside, they were in a state of awe. Their Desert Ayit Jet Fighter Bombers were talking with each other. They could now speak and move freely. Splero was stunned...

"I can't believe it! Our Planes were alive!" - Splero screamed -

"Whoa, calm down, guys. We're just your own planes used in the war. We were alive thanks to Tyra's Special Spell." - Splero's Jet said as he calmed Splero -

"Whoa, i think i need a medic for this." - Splero said -

"There's no need for medics, Splero. You and your friends travel through to the time where all combat and non-combat planes could speak, move or live like humans." - Splero's Jet explained -

"By the way, what time is it, anyway?" - Kira asked -

"The time is year 2025, Kira." - Kira's Jet replied -

"Whoa, now that what i called a real "Time Travel." - Mark said -

"Oh and by the way, you guys might see your own copies." - Kira's Jet said -

"What copies?" - Splero asked -

After Splero asked that, he turned his head to the right and he could see his own copy walking towards them. He could also see the Copies of Kira, Mark, Tyra and Parez. Splero and his friends were in awe so also their Copies...

"Splero, Is that you?" - Splero's Copy asked -

"Yeah. Your own copy form the 1980s." - Splero replied -

"I can't believed that you guys travel through time! Nice to meet you all, guys." - Splero's Copy said, joyfully -

"Nice to meet you too, my copy." - Splero replied as he shaked hands with his copy -

"Splero, Look in the skies above you." - Splero's Copy said -

Splero looked up and he saw 5 more Desert Ayit Jet Fighter Bombers flying in the skies but he was surprised once he noticed something different when the 5 planes landed in the landing strip...

"Wait, i know you. Are you..." - Splero asked but he was cut off by the newly appeared plane -

"The name is Dusty Crophopper, Splero. The converted racing plane of the United States." - He said -

"Hey, nice to meet you. You're the famous racing plane who won that said competition years ago, Right?" - Splero asked -

"Your right and you must be the great Israeli pilot that challenged the other 4 Arab Countries during the so-called 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War." - Dusty replied -

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. Oh and by the way, you look different now." - Splero said -

"Oh, I converted myself from a racing plane to a combat plane, Splero. I removed my propeller engine and i installed 2 jet engines on my wings. I changed my design and color to the same design and color of your Desert Ayit Jet Fighter Bombers. I was also armed with a pair of long 10mm Cannons and Baratol Impact-Triggered Grenades just like your plane's armaments." - He explained -

"Really? Now that's deadly efficient." - Splero said -

"I converted myself because i want to join the Desert Ayit 4th Air Force Squadron. My friends also converted to jet fighter bombers and joined your air force also for us to support the whole Israeli Military." - Dusty said -

"That's good for all of us." - Kira said -

"Now, Is anyone here want to have a pleasure flight in the skies?" - Splero's Copy asked -

Everyone cheered on the copy's request and they took their planes to the skies above Israel. As they were flying, Splero said to himself...

"Now this is the greatest moment of my whole life."

Splero and his new friends flew to the skies above Israel.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 1. Splero and his friends finally met the new and special characters after they travel through time. Stay tuned for the next chapter because their adventures had just finally began!**_


	2. The Strafing Run Tryouts

_**This is the 2nd chapter of my first crossover fanfiction. I posted this chapter in a hurry because my first school examination will began on August 6. Since a few foreigner readers supported this story yesterday, i will updated this story as soon as possible. By the way, Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Strafing Run Tryouts

It been a day since the Desert Ayit characters explored and befriend the few Planes characters. They were enjoying their moments with each other in the Landing Strips of Jerusalem. One day, Splero was just modifying the Baratol Impact-Triggered Grenades of his jet when a French-Canadian plane entered his hangar...

"Splero, We have a beautiful visitor inside." - Splero's Jet said -

"Uhh...Ok, Pal. I was just applying the Fuzes of your grenades installed on your right wing." - He replied -

When Splero finished modifying his grenades, he turned around and he was awe struck on El Chupacabra's partner, Rochelle. She was repainted and redesigned as a Desert Ayit Jet Fight Bomber. Her 2 jet engines roared throughout the hangar. Her guns and grenades were stored in her wings...

"Whoa, what a dish!" - Splero exclaimed in awe -

"Thank you for saying that, guys." - Rochelle said -

Splero gazes on Rochelle, infatuated. He was practically drooling on her beauty...

"Splero? Splero!" - Splero's Jet shouted -

"Ohh...Umm...I...Urm...Sorry. I was being carried away by her." - Splero said -

Rochelle snickers and she approached Splero with a seducing look. Splero was caught off guard...

"Why is Rochelle gazes me in a seducing way?. Is she might have a romantic relationship on me? That's impossible! She already have a romantic relationship on El Chu and she needs to know that!" - Splero said to himself -

As Splero was still thinking the consequences, Rochelle kissed him on his cheeks and mouth. Both he and his jet partner were stunned. As their heart rate increases, their kissing intensifies. Splero and Rochelle can't bear the unbearable but their love eventually began to blossom. After a 3 minute kiss, they broke the kiss for air. Rochelle then remarked...

"I'll be looking on you from now on, Splero."

As she left, Splero blushed uncontrollably. Kira then entered the hangar. She noticed the kiss marks on his face. Before she asked, Splero confessed...

"Kira, to be honest...Rochelle just gave me a series of kisses on my face. I know it's bad but she done it intentionally." - Splero said while covering his face with his hands -

"Splero, that's alright. El Chupacabra gave me a series of kisses on my face too a moment ago." - Kira replied as she showed her kiss marked face on him -

"R-Really?" - Splero and his jet asked -

"Yes. He kisses me intentionally while i'm working with Ishani's Jet Engine in my hangar." - Kira said -

"Well, good thing those problems didn't go haywire. I was also being kissed by Serica. " - Dusty said as he entered with a small kiss mark on his right side of his fuselage -

"You being kissed too?!" - Splero said -

"Yes, but don't worry about that. Me and Ishani were still a couple and we agreed that if planes loves humans, everything will never go haywire." - Dusty said -

"Whoa, so much for a female plane's love for a male Israeli pilot." - Splero said in relief -

"Hey, Splero. By the way, do what to test your strafing runs in the fields with me, Ishani and Bulldog?" - Dusty asked joyfully -

"Sure, Dusty. I'll love to do that!" - Splero replied -

Splero boarded on his Jet and he join the 2 planes afterwards. While flying, Splero was gazing on Bulldog's new look as a Desert Ayit Jet Fighter Bomber. Their designs and paint jobs were changed as Splero's Jet. Splero was flying through a field partially filled with grass, rock piles, wooden crates and destroyed long Tank wreckages...

"In here, We practice our strafing runs in those things with our long 10mm Guns and Baratol Impact-Triggered Grenades. We also practice our aerobatics like loops, rolls and dives to enhance our attacking and defending skills if we in the brink of war." - Dusty said -

"Now that's what i'm talking about!" - Splero replied happily -

Bulldog then chatted him...

"Hey, laddie. Are you the Anglo-Israeli pilot who battled his nation in his own inferior jet?" - Bulldog asked -

"Yes, pal. I'm the one." - Splero replied -

"Ahh. So you're the one who gave positive comments about my nation's postwar tea, eh?" - Bulldog said -

"Yes, Bulldog. Your nation's tea really taste good. So good that my country wants it so much." - Splero remarked -

Ishani then followed their conversation...

"Hey, Splero. Are you Rochelle's new romantic interest?" - Ishani asked -

"Uhh...Yes, Ishani. I'm her new interest. She even kissed me intentionally." - Splero replied, slightly blushed -

"Hey, Splero. You're face is all red." - Splero's Jet teased -

"Yeah. You're blushing up now." - Ishani added -

"Oh come on, guys. We have tryouts to do now." - Splero replied -

Splero and his partners were flying a formation. When they in the middle of the field, they use their long 10mm Guns and Baratol Impact-Triggered Grenades on any valid targets in the grounds. As they continued, Splero was satisfied as the sounds of their guns and the whistles and shrieks of their Baratol Impact-Triggered Grenades reminds his old times in the war...

"Dusty, those sounds were the music of my ears." - Splero said -

"Yeah. It sure does." - Dusty replied -

His other friends continued their tryout as the sun slowly sets.

* * *

_**This is the end of chapter 2. Splero joined the others in the tryouts by the fields. It also started Splero's new romantic relationships with Rochelle. Will the other Desert Ayit characters will enjoy with the Planes characters in other activities later on? Stay tuned for the 3rd chapter!**_


	3. Weapon Practice Tryouts

_**This is the 3rd chapter of the crossover story. Finally...After 72 hours of studying, i finally finished my first school examination. After this hours of studying, i was able to resume on publishing the new updated chapters of some Desert Ayits Stories. By the way, Please enjoying reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Weapon Practice Tryouts

As their adventures lingered for weeks, Splero and his other friends really enjoyed a lot. They were enjoying every second with each other on the things that they did for the whole month. One day, Splero was cleaning his own Rifle with a cleaning rod when Splero's Jet entered his hangar...

"Splero, What are you doing?" - The jet asked -

"I'm just cleaning my Native Rifle with a cleaning rod, pal." - Splero replied -

"Your Rifle is so vintage but it's still operational with a 20 round magazine. Is this is the native gun you and your friends used in the wars?" - Splero's Jet asked -

"Yes, pal. This is the Israeli 1981 Native Rifle that my nation made in the 1980s. It was a improvised Rifle that fires 20 Spent 5mm Bullets from it's own magazine. It was 50 inches long and it can be fired in semi-automatic mode or fully automatic mode by a push button on the right hand side of the rifle. One famous characteristic of this rifle is that the barrels of this guns were Smoothbores. My nation created it in large quantities just a year before the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War. It cost 1000 Shekels each since this guns were made of scrap iron from the Post-World War 2 chop shops and warehouses." - Splero explained, slightly flattered -

"Now that's a good review to me, Splero." - Splero's Jet replied -

"Thanks, pal. Your praising review really appreciated the vintage weapons that brought the Israeli Independence of the 2 known Arab-Israeli wars." - Splero remarked -

Then, Splero's copy entered with the same rifle his holding in his own hands...

"Hey, Splero. Let's go to the fields and test this rifles of ours." - the copy said -

"Sure, man. I'll be there shortly." - Splero replied -

After cleaning the rifle for 10 minutes, Splero went to the field with the already cleaned Rifle. There, they saw his other friends including Dusty, Ishani, Rochelle, El Chu and Bulldog. Splero placed his rifle on a wooden table...

"Ok, Splero. We placed rows of glass bottles and metal helmets just only 300 meters away. I want you to hit those targets as quickly as possible in just a minute. We'll watch your marksmanship, Splero. Ok?" - Kira said -

"Ok, Kira. I'll try my best." - Splero replied -

Splero loaded his Native Rifle with a fresh 20 round magazine. When he heard Kira's Whistle, Splero shot a few plates and helmets in a minute. When the time is up, Splero shot 5 bottles and 9 metal helmets. His friends were impressed...

"Good marksmanship, Splero but do you know how to use some Mills Grenades?" - Dusty asked -

"Yes, Dusty. I know how to use those British-made Mills Grenades." - Splero replied -

"Then, do your best now." - Dusty said -

Splero grabbed his own Mills Grenade from his pocket and he pulled the metal pin attached to the side of his grenade. Before he threw it, he said...

"This Mills Grenades, by the way, were quite obsolete but they can give fatal damage after 7 seconds."

"Frag Out!"

He then threw the grenade right to the rows of bottles and metal helmet. After 7 seconds, it exploded with a near-deafening explosion. Some bottles and helmets were blasted with shrapnel. The explosion cheered his friends...

"Nice work, laddie. You really nailed it!" - Bulldog cheered -

"Thanks, Bulldog but i'll try to do the last dare that you guys never believed!" - Splero said -

Splero then called Parez and Mark for a vintage 50mm Smoothbore Howitzer. When his friends saw this, they were stunned...

"Splero, you really know how to that?!" - El Chu exclaimed -

"Yes, that's true. I know how to use it before i joined the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War." - Splero said as he placed his vintage howitzer on the rows of bottles and helmets -

Splero then loaded the small howitzer with a 30mm Shell. He aimed the small metal Howitzer on a placed barrel just 600 meters away from them. He fired his howitzer via lanyard and much to his friends' astonishment, the barrel exploded after being hit by a shell...

"Now, that's what i called...Artillery." - Splero remarked -

His friends cheered at his performance. As they cheered, Rochelle said to herself...

"This Israeli is so good on everything. I think gonna like him now."

* * *

_**This is the end of the 3rd chapter. Splero show his weapon performance to his friends and he didn't know that Rochelle really loved him so much due to his good performance. Will Rochelle prove to herself that Splero will be her new boyfriend? Stay tuned for the 4th Chapter!**_


	4. A Infatuating Moment

_**This is the 4th chapter of the whole fanfic. Since i was publishing a new fanfiction, i decided that i will update the new chapters of this fanfic rather than the other stories because i realized that this story was becoming a slightly popular literature to some foreigner fanfiction readers**_._** Please enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**By the way, please check for the new said story that i made but beware! That new story contains a lemon!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Infatuating Moment

Hours after Splero's successful Weapon Practice Tryout with native Rifles, 50mm Smoothbore Cannons and Mills Grenades, Splero got tired from showing his deadly skills in using improvised and vintage weapons in the field. He went to his hangar and took a nap on his bed. 5 minutes later, he was awoken by Dusty and El Chu...

"Splero, sorry to disturb your nap but me and your other few friends will report to Tel-Aviv because we receive word that we have a delivery of more Long Tan Tanks, 50mm Smoothbore Cannons and Desert Ayit A-3 Jet Fighter Bombers there." - Dusty said -

"Yeah but don't worry, amigo. Some of us will stay here to get some rest. Rochelle will take care of you later on." - El Chu added -

"Oh, Ok. Good luck on your trip, guys." - Splero replied -

Dusty and El Chu left the hangar and Splero resumed his nap. Minutes later, he was fully energized. He got up and he went out of the hangar. He noticed that almost all of his other friends reported to the delivery report in Tel-Aviv that Dusty reminded to him minutes earlier. The ones stayed in the large landing strip is Rochelle, Ishani and Splero's Jet. Rochelle was the first one to notice Splero...

"Splero, how's your day today?" - Rochelle asked -

"My day is good. I still remembered the weapons i tested in the field hours ago." - Splero replied -

"Yeah, i also remember your great performance." - Rochelle said -

Splero then noticed her blushed face. Rochelle gave him a initial smile but she confessed...

"Splero, do you want to have a "romantic action" in my hangar?"

"Sure, Rochelle." - Splero replied -

Both of them went to the said hangar. Splero closed the hangar's doors as Rochelle swirls through the floor. When Splero closed the doors, he turned his head and noticed that Rochelle was gazing at him, infatuated...

"Whoa, you're beautiful enough to impress someone." - Splero complemented -

"Thanks, Splero. Now...Enjoy this until your heart soars." - Rochelle replied as she leans to his head and kissed him with her eyes closed -

Splero could feel his soul gnawing with his true inner instinct. Rochelle's lips pressed his lips with so much force that he began to relax more extremely that ever. Rochelle was so elated that she didn't know that she began to faint due to her excitement but Splero helped her to prevent her from fainting out. When Rochelle restored her senses, Splero was relieved...

"Rochelle, you nearly fainted so i gave you some company." - Splero said as he placed his hands on her cold face -

"Thanks, Splero. You're a real life saver." - she said before kissing him for the last time -

After they kissed, they went out for fresh air. Splero and Rochelle gazes the starry night. As they gazes the stars above, Splero said...

"Those stars were the pearls of your heart, Rochelle."

"Splero, thanks for complementing about me." - Rochelle replied -

Both of them continue to gaze the starry night.

* * *

_**This is the end of the 4th chapter. Splero and Rochelle finally kissed each other in private as his other friends went to Tel-Aviv to handle the new delivery report of more Israeli military units. Stay tuned for the 5th chapter!**_


	5. A Frustrating Appearance

_**This is the 5th Chapter of the whole fanfic. I decided to put some action in this one to enhance the story's plot. Please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Frustrating Appearance

Splero and his friends were enjoying doing their other chores in the large landing strip. One day, Splero's Jet chatted with Splero by the hangar...

"Splero, did you kissed Rochelle again yesterday?" - Splero's Jet asked -

"Uhh...Yes." - Splero replied -

"Ohh...Splero. You're now Rochelle's lover!" - Splero's Jet teased -

As his jet continued to tease him, El Chu entered...

"Who's lover of Rochelle?" - El Chu asked -

Splero and his jet were stunned that El Chu is asking with a serious question but Splero honestly confessed...

"Uhh...It was me that he was talking about, El Chu." - Splero said, thinking that he risked the biggest risk in his life -

"Ahh...So you're the new lover, eh? Don't worry about that, Splero. She really loves you so much when you show your great weapon tryout performance yesterday. You're the man, amigo!" - El Chu remarked -

"Woah, thanks for your remark...compadre!" - Splero replied -

El Chu left the hangar and Splero continued his chat with his jet but their chat was cut short when an air raid siren sounded loudly. Dusty and Kira's Jet then entered...

"Guys, get to your battle stations. They're back!" - Dusty screamed -

"Who's back?" - Splero asked -

"See for yourself!" - Dusty replied -

Splero and his jet went out and Splero was awestruck to the 3 enemy aircraft flying high...

"What the heck! It's Ripslinger, Ned and Zed!" - Splero exclaimed -

Splero saw the evil trio's new appearances. They were redesigned as enemy MIG-15s. They had Egyptian Air Force paint liveries. They were all armed with deadly 37mm Cannons and 8 5-Inch Rockets.

While the enemy trio continued their strafing runs, Ripslinger taunts Splero...

"Look what we have here...a Anglo-Israeli fool watching helplessly on us!" - he taunts before laughing evily -

Splero was filled with frustration when he downgraded him. He shouts him with rage...

"Hey! If you guys want to mess up with us in here for fun, Then we'll prove to you guys that you're wrong and worthless!"

Ripslinger replied with a much more downgrading taunt...

"Then do you're pathetic actions, Mr. Loser!"

Ned and Zed laughed at Splero. Splero was in total rage...

"THAT'S IT! You're fun time is over!" - Splero shouted angrily -

Splero then turned to his friends...

"Dusty! get you're guys ready for a dogfight!...Kira! prepare my other friends for dogfighting and anti-aircraft support! I'm handle the weapons and ammunition!" - Splero ordered -

Splero's friends proceeded on their battle stations while Splero went to the hangar get his own vintage 1981 Israeli Native Rifle and Ammunition. When he went out again, Kira, Splecro and Serica were badly wounded when they were blasted with Ripslinger's rockets. Splero's rage intensifies when he saw this...

"You piece of junk! Don't you ever hurt my family!" - Splero shouted -

"Blah Blah Blah, Mr. Loser!" - Ripslinger replied evily -

Splero fired his Rifle on Ripslinger with 20 rounds of Spent Bullets but only a few bullets hit him. As payback, Ripslinger fired his cannon on him but to his misfortune, the bullets missed him...

"Ha! Your gun missed me! Now, It's my turn!" - Splero shouted -

Splero repeated his firepower on him again. Ned and Zed tried to eliminate him but Splero's and Kira's Jet inflicted bad damages on their wings and engines. Both of them bugged out, leaving Ripslinger behind. Splero run out of ammunition while fending out from Ripslinger. Splero had an idea so he ran back to the hangar...

"Hey, mister. You're out now!" - Ripslinger taunts -

"No, Ripslinger. You're the one is out!" - Splero replied as he returned with a large 2025-made RPG Rocket Launcher -

"Holy Crap!" - Ripslinger exclaimed -

"Have your last flight, Ripslinger!" - Splero said as he aimed his RPG Rocket Launcher on him and fired -

Ripslinger tried to shake the rocket out of him using flares but to his misfortune and to Splero's success, the rocket hit him and it badly damaged his wings, engines and weapons...

"Damn you! I be back for you!" - Ripslinger angrily remarked as he bugged out -

Ripslinger leaves the airspace with heavy smoke trailing on his engines and wings. Splero's other friends arrived later on. Kira, Splecro and Serica were being taken care by Splero's Copy. Dusty and his friends cheered on Splero's courage...

"Splero, good job on inflicting bad damage to the enemy gang." - Dusty said -

"Thanks, Dusty but i think they will never stop on messing up with us" - Splero replied -

"Don't worry, Splero. We have anything to stop them from messing us up." - Ishani said -

"Thanks, Ishani." - Splero said -

Splero then asked Parez...

"What's the casualty count, Parez?" - Splero asked -

"Rochelle, Bulldog, Kira, Splecro and Serica were in bad shape." - Parez replied -

"Handle my wife, son and Serica in sick bay, Parez. I handle with Rochelle and Bulldog later on." - Splero requested -

As Parez assisted the wounded, Splero said to Dusty...

"Well, first battle completed."

"Yeah. Good job on your raw courage, Splero." - Dusty replied -

"Thanks, Dusty." - Splero said as he sat down on the dirt and sighed.

* * *

_**This is the end of the 5th chapter. Splero and his other friends battled along against Ripslinger, Ned and Zed. Will the wounded planes and pilots will recover soon? Stay tuned for the 6th Chapter!**_


	6. The Song Of Peace

_**This is the 6th chapter of the whole fanfic. Since i noticed some error that i made with some of the chapters, i decided to do complete overhaul if have extra time. Please enjoy this since this chapter follows the events of chapter 5!**_

_**PS: This chapter contains a song that might also be in the Songs Of The Desert Ayits Pilots Fanfiction, so take note!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Song of Peace

24 hours after their fight with Ripslinger, Zed and Ned, Splero and his friends were huddling each other by the bonfire. They were still talking about their battle success thanks to Splero and Dusty. Every time they talked about Splero's performance, Rochelle's love intensifies. Ishani then noticed her violent shivering...

"Rochelle, are you ok? You're shivering up right now even though you were close to the flaming bonfire." - Ishani said, slightly concerned -

"Uhh...I'm ok, Ishani." - Rochelle quickly replied -

"Hmm...looks like you're shivering in the cold. Let me comfort you up." - Splero said as he embraced her right side of her shiny fuselage -

"Ok, now that's pure love, Rochelle." - Dusty teased before snickering -

"Don't tease me, Crophopper. He's mine now. I mean he is my lover forever." - Rochelle replied -

With that everyone were stunned. Even El Chu and Kira were stunned. To prove her words, Rochelle grabbed Splero and kissed him romantically. Splero was caught off guard when she did this...

"Whoa! She'd really doing it now!" - Splero though to himself as his inner instinct began to take over him again -

Splero's unexpected kiss then cut short when Rochelle breaks the kiss and asked to sing her favorite song...

"Splero, can you sing me the a short song entitled "Ki Ko Ahav for us. Please?" - Rochelle asked -

"Ki Ko Ahav...That's the Israeli phrase for "For God So Loved". I didn't know you and your friends like some Israeli worship songs." - Splero realized -

"Well, then. Let's get started." - Dusty said -

...

_**Splero and Rochelle -**_

_**For God so loved the world**_

_**That he gave his only son**_

_**So that all who believe in Him**_

_**Will not perish **_

_**But have an everlasting life**_

_**Praise the Lord**_

_**Praise the Lord**_

_**Praise the Lord**_

_**Praise the Lord**_

_**Amen**_

...

When both of them finished singing, Splero's friends cheered...

"Nice singing, guys. You guys were the best duets i ever heard in my life." - Dusty commented -

"Thanks, Dusty." - Splero replied -

Splero and Rochelle continued on huddling with each other to keep themselves warm.

* * *

_**This is the end of chapter 6. Splero and Rochelle sang one of the heartwarming song they had known during the night. Will their fun will continue? Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**_


	7. Secrets

_**This is my 7th chapter of this crossover fanfic. Sorry for the inconvenience if you notice the disappearance of my other Desert Ayits Stories. I deleted them on purpose because i didn't know that i published it in the wrong website. I also do that for the sake of saving my account from suspending. So if you want to see a original story of my own, please check the new story that i published in Fictionpress. By the way, enjoy reading folks!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Secrets

Even though Splero's other friends slept through the night inside their hangars, Splero, Rochelle, El Chu, Ishani and Dusty were still awake and they were huddling in the cozy bonfire. They were still talking happily. Then Dusty asked Splero...

"By the way, Splero. Do you want to tell you my own secret?"

"Sure, Dusty. That's what are friends do." - Splero replied -

"Ok, Splero. My secret is that i'm in love with someone else while you guys explore our universe." - Dusty said, taking the risk of being asked by Ishani -

"Really? Who do you love, Dusty?" - Splero asked -

"To be honest, Splero...It's Kira." - Dusty confessed -

Upon hearing this, Splero, Ishani and El Chu were slight stunned...

"She really loved you because i could see her kiss mark on your nose cone." - Ishani said before she snickers -

Dusty didn't realized that while Splero, Ishani and El Chu were snickering...

"Oh, You do notice that now, Ishani." - Dusty said -

"Don't worry, Dusty. I do also have a love one." - Ishani said -

"Oh. Then, who?" - Splero asked -

It's Mark, Splero." - Ishani replied -

"Whoa, now that's a dual timer!" - El Chu said, snickering -

Splero joined the snickering so also Rochelle. Dusty and Ishani just smiled at their snickerings. As their snickerings ceased, Splero nearly forgot to tell to them...

"Oh by the way, i have a secret to all of you. Kira is carrying a child inside her body so is there any hospitals in here in case the childbirth will come?" - Splero asked -

Dusty and Rochelle was shocked...

"She's carrying a child inside her body?" - Rochelle asked -

"Yes because Kira and i were a married couple. We just married a few days after the Israeli Pyrrhic Victory of the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War, Rochelle." - Splero explained -

"Ohh, really? In that case...i'll will help you both in the child if Kira will...uhh...you know...labor." - Rochelle said -

" Me too, amigo. I want to have help you and your wife and your child." - El Chu added -

"I will also help you, Splero. Ishani and i just wanted to make your wife's childbirth safe if it happens." - Dusty said -

"Thanks, guys. You were elated me so much." - Splero replied with a smile -

Splero and his friends gazes on the flaming bonfire.

* * *

_**This is the end of the 7th Chapter. Dusty, Ishani, El Chu, Rochelle and Splero were talking each other secrets. Splero also shares his secret that Kira is bearing his child and his other 4 Planes friends agreeds to help him and his wife if Kira's labor will occur sooner or later. Will the adventures will continue for Splero and his other friends? Let's find out in Chapter 8!**_


	8. An Expected Moment

_**This is the 8th chapter. Since i finished posting the 5th updated chapter of my own fiction story in Fictionpress, i also decided to post the 8th updated chapter of this crossover story to enhance my writing skills. Please enjoy reading!**_

_**By the way, please check the new fiction story "Splero's War Experience - The 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War" - In Fictionpress if you want to.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - An Expected Moment

Splero and his other friends woke up and they do the other chores in the large Israeli landing strip. While Splero and his friends were doing their chores, Dusty called Splero by the hangar. When Splero went out, Dusty said...

"Splero, my mentor will be coming here for a visit."

"Really? Who is it?" - Splero asked -

Upon asking that, a blue Desert Ayit A-3 Jet Fighter Bomber flew overhead. Splero was stunned when he realized that the said visitor is Skipper...

"Whoa, Skipper's changed now, Dusty!" - Splero said -

"Yeah, he did changed a lot." - Dusty replied -

When Skipper landed, he introduced himself...

"Hello, Splero. I'm Skipper. Dusty's mentor and the new Desert Ayit A-3 Jet Fighter Bomber."

"Hello, Skipper. I'm Splero. The Officer of the Israeli Revolutionary Air Force and Military and The Leading Officer of the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War. Nice to meet you in the land of Israel, Skipper." - Splero greeted -

"It's an honor to meet you, Splero." - Skipper said as his right wing folded as a salute -

Splero saluted Skipper with full respect before he escorted to the hangars to introduce to his friends one by one. Hours later, Splero and his friends were talking happily by the bonfire...

"During my full military career in the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War, me and my large company eliminated the enemy soldiers, APCs, T-62 tanks, 40mm Bofors, cannons, MIG-15s and Warships of the Arab armies of Egypt, Jordan, Syria and Lebanon with our own inferior native weapons, cannons, Desert APCs, Davidka Tanks, 40mm Bofors, Small Ships and our own trusted Desert Ayit A-3 Jet Fighter Bombers." - Splero said -

"Did you and your nation used a lot of inferior weapons and vehicles during that war, Splero?" - Skipper asked -

"Yes, Skipper. We use our last resorts in using those inferior war machines from scratch but to be lucky, we were victorious in using them against the enemy arabs. we even use Pulwar Swords and Pikes if our ammunition were nearly depleted." - Splero replied -

"Now that's quite a history you got there, Splero. I'm impressed." - Skipper said -

"Thanks, Skipper." - Splero replied -

Bulldog then said...

"Is anyone like to have hot cups of tea and Anglo-made biscuits?"

Nearly everyone agreeds to Bulldog's question. They shared each other's tea cups and biscuits. As the fun continues, Splero began to shake uncontrollably...

"Splero, Are you ok?" - Rochelle asked -

"I'm a bit dizzy. I must have forgot my medication again." - Splero replied -

"What medication?" - Dusty asked -

Upon saying that, blood started leaking from his mouth. He was then coughing up with streaks of blood...

"Whoa! I think you need some medical help, Splero!" - Kira said -

"Man, he's bleeding out now!" - Rochelle added -

Splero then vomits out a few streaks of blood and it stains to his clothes and gloves. He then fainted...

"El Chu, Rochelle. Please help me out with him." - Dusty said -

El Chu and Rochelle helped Dusty in carrying Splero to his hangar. Before they leave, they said...

"We'll be back in a minute, guys. Just make yourselves at home with Bulldog's treats!"

As they went to hangar, Skipper then turned to the others...

"What happened to Splero?" - Skipper asked -

"Splero is suffering an acute case of Picric Acid Poisoning. He had that during the war. One day, we were fighting the war for Nazareth when he was shot down by a Picric Acid Rocket. Even though he survived the ordeal, he was exposed to large concentrations of Picric Acid. That's why he was taking his Antidote Pills everyday just to prevent his own bleeding attacks." - Kira explained -

"We also tried our best to find some medicines to heal his condition but to our luck, we brought him some dose of Penicillin." - Parez added -

"I see" - Skipper said -

Dusty, El Chu and Rochelle returned but with streaks of blood on their own fuselage...

"How is he, Dusty?" - Ishani asked -

"It's scary. Splero lost his consciousness and he lost a lot of blood." - Dusty replied, slightly anxious -

"Did you fix him?" - Kira asked -

"Yes, Kira. We administered him some Adrenaline, Antidote and Blood Plasma." - Dusty replied -

"Kira, come with me to his hangar. You looked worried about him." - Rochelle said -

"OK, Rochelle." - Kira replied as she stood up and followed her -

Rochelle and Kira went to Splero's hangar while Dusty and El Chu went back to bonfire...

"Is Splero will be ok, Dusty?" - Skipper asked -

"Yeah, Skipper. He will be fine." - Dusty replied -

Skipper sighed and then said...

"Whoa, so much for that moment."

Skipper and his other friends then make themselves at home with Bulldog's prepare tea and biscuits.

...

Splero was lying on his side when Kira and Rochelle arrived. Kira was really worried when she saw his very own condition...

"Poor Splero. He's really knocked out cold." - Kira said -

"Don't worry, Kira. He will woke up soon." - Rochelle replied -

Splero then regains his senses...

"Splero! You're ok!" - Rochelle exclaimed -

"Whoa...Urf...What happened?" - Splero asked weakly -

"You suffered your Poisoned Attack. You lost a lot of blood but Dusty and his friends helped you up." - Kira said -

"I also gave you some Adrenaline, Antidote and Blood Plasma." - Rochelle added -

"Whoa, thanks for helping me, Rochelle." - Splero said -

"Thanks, Splero." - Rochelle replied -

"Hey, how about me?" - Kira asked -

"For you, Thanks for joining the side with me." - Splero said -

"Thanks." - Kira replied -

Splero then smiled with them.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 8. Splero and his friends finally being greeted with Skipper. Splero also suffered his new known illness but Dusty and his friends managed to help him. Will Splero recover from his illness? Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**_


	9. Splero's History

_**This is my 9th chapter. After posting a 7th updated chapter of my own fiction story in Fictionpress, i wanted to post the 9th updated chapter of this fanfiction story. Please enjoy by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Splero's History

After Splero recovered from his illness attack, he returned to his fun when he joined the other friends by the cracking bonfire. When he returned with bloodstained clothes, Bulldog was slightly stunned...

"What happened to you, laddie?" - Bulldog asked -

"I bleed out because of my illness, Bulldog." - Splero replied -

Splero sat down and he properly consumed his tea. As he was drinking, Skipper then said...

"Splero, can you tell us the stories of your own military agenda long ago?"

Upon hearing that, Splero smiled...

"Sure, Skipper. Let me recount the old times." - Splero replied -

...

"In 1981, Israeli waged multiple guerrilla wars with Egypt, Jordan, Syria and Lebanon. Even though my whole nation were using inferior weapons and vehicles, we were expecting much enemy resistance from them. During that 4 year war, i was badly wounded twice in that war. Since Kira's love for me and my own nationalism prevents my uncertain death, we have a second chance just for me and my old large company to use some inferior weapons and vehicles. We also defended Tel-Aviv, Jerusalem and Nazareth for 4 sporadic but bloody years." - Splero said -

"What inferior weapons and vehicles that your nation used in that long war, Splero?" - Skipper asked -

"We used native muskets, firecrackers, native cannons, native trains, Desert APCs, Davidka Tanks, Small Ships and Desert Ayit A-3 Jet Fighter Bombers. We also use vintage and inferior bullets and explosives in large numbers during that war, Skipper." - Splero replied -

"Really? Then who created these things?" - Dusty asked -

"I'm the one who created these things. My ingenuity can even turn junk into weapons." - Splero replied -

Skipper and Dusty were stunned. They nearly choke on their tea...

"Really?" - Dusty responded -

"Yeah. I even use Zinc Alloy in my own Desert Ayit A-3 Jet versions." - Splero replied -

"Now's that true creativity you got there, Splero." - Skipper commented -

Rochelle then approached Splero and she gave him a light kiss before snickering...

"Dusty, did Rochelle kissed Splero in purpose?" - Skipper asked -

"Yeah, Skipper. They were in total love since our main battle with Ripslinger and his gang weeks ago." - Dusty said -

Skipper get his point despite the confusing relationship of Splero and Rochelle...

"Rochelle, what was that for?" - Splero asked -

"It's just my new reflex, Splero. I can't help myself." - Rochelle replied -

Splero embraced Rochelle while Skipper still ponders on.

* * *

_**This is the end of the 9th chapter. Splero finally recovered enough to resume his fun with Skipper and his other friends. Will the fun continues on? Find Out in Chapter 10!**_


	10. A New Support

_**This is the 10th Chapter. This chapter by the way were being introduced with a few characters from Planes 2 : Fire and Rescue. Please enjoy reading everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - A New Support

Splero and his friends were practicing their marksmanship skills with their old Model 1905 Arabian Native Rifles when Dusty approached them...

"Guys, we have a female guest arriving later on. She's a Firefighting Plane from United States Of America by the way." - Dusty reminded -

"What's her name, Dusty?" - Splero asked -

"Her name is Lil Dipper, Splero. She was my former partner when i join the Firefighting career a few days ago." - Dusty replied -

"Is she's a Desert Ayit?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. She will look like a Desert Ayit Jet Fighter Bomber but she with be armed with only 4 10mm Inferior Native Autocannons." - Dusty replied -

"4 10mm Inferior Native Autocannons?! Whoa! That's enough firepower to level out a tall tower in just 3 to 5 minutes. Even though the Autocannons used Spent Bullets, they can fire in a blazer-way of 1200 RPM on automatic." - Splero explained -

"Now that's fast enough to earn a aerial kill in a time of war." - Skipper said -

"Yeah, but look to my own arms of my jet fighter bombers. They were also armed with 2 10mm Inferior Native Autocannons and 2 Picric Acid Rocket Pods. Even though they were inferior and cumbersome to the enemies, they played important roles in doing strafing runs on Enemy Infantry, Buildings, APCs, Tanks, Small Ships and Aircraft with total rage-like fury of a Israeli Ayit or Eagle." - Splero said -

"So, that's the meaning of Ayit. It means Eagle in Israel." - Ishani remarked -

"Yep. I called these planes as Ayits because we they fly in groups, they look like the protector of the Israeli skies." - Splero explained -

While they were still talking, El Chu came and said...

"Mi Amigos and Amigas. She's here now!"

Splero and his friends came to the other side of the large landing strip and there, they saw Lil Dipper flying high. She was far more beautiful than anyone. It combines the beauty of Kira's Jet and Rochelle. She sported her yellow-white markings on her tail and wings. Her light blue eyes gazes them with a snicker. When she landed, she greeted them all...

"Hey, guys! Nice to meet you in here." - Lil Dipper greeted -

"Nice to meet you in the land of Israel, Lil Dipper." - Splero greeted -

Lil Dipper was caught off guard when Splero greeted her. She saw his emerald eyes, his 6'1 height and his brown scraggy-like hairstyle. Lil Dipper continued her gaze on Splero and she was practically drooling. Splero noticed her gaze and asked...

"Dipper, are you okay? You're drooling out like a dog." - Splero asked -

Lil Dipper returned her senses...

"Err...Sorry, i'm a bit carried away." - Lil Dipper replied -

"You looked tired. Do you want some rest and refreshments?" - Splero asked -

"Uhh...Sure, Splero." - Lil Dipper replied with a smile -

Splero and his friends escorted Lil Dipper to the hangars to let her rest and to serve her some refreshments. Hours later, they were all together by the large bonfire. While they were talking each other, Dusty asked Splero...

"Splero, why do we need to do this every night?"

"We do this every night just to warm ourselves since the temperature of the night is 30 degrees. We don't have any jumpers yet so we came an idea to use bonfires just for friendship purposes." - Splero explained -

"Really? Oh. Okay, Splero. I get your point." - Dusty replied -

Lil Dipper then arrived and parked next to Splero...

"So how's the conversations, Splero?" - Lil Dipper asked -

"It's good. We're taking about your romantic experiences...err...i mean... aeronautical experiences." - Splero replied -

"My romantic experiences, eh? It's a supreme moment to be heard by everyone." - Dipper replied back -

Splero then blushed, knowing that he had taken the risk of betraying Rochelle at his new infatuation...

"Oh, shats! I'm busted now." - Splero though to himself -

Rochelle then said...

"Splero, if you want to love someone else, you're free."

"Free? What are you talking about?" - Splero asked -

"You are free to love anyone else. I'm just a plane so don't worry about the changes in romance, Splero. As long as you don't love different female humans though." - Rochelle said -

"Oh, thanks." - Splero replied -

Dipper then scooted to Splero's side...

"So you are saying that you're infatuated with me?" - Lil' Dipper asked -

"To be honest, Lil' Dipper...Yes." - Splero confessed -

Everyone was surprised when Splero confessed that he loved someone else but Lil' Dipper accepted it...

"So that's why your a bit carried away a few moments ago, eh?" - Lil' Dipper said -

"You're right as always and just to make things clear, can we have a date someday?" - Splero asked -

"Sure, Splero. Meet me at hangar 55 tomorrow 3 PM sharp, ok?" - Lil' Dipper said -

"Ok, Dipper." - Splero replied -

Lil' Dipper left the friends by the bonfire to have a short stroll in the area but before she does, she gave Splero a quick kiss on his cheek. Splero and his friends were surprised...

"Whoa, that's fast enough for that infatuation." - Splero remarked -

"Yeah and you can't resist the deadly beauty of Lil' Dipper." - Dusty added -

"Yes. I can't resist it. She combines the beauty of my wife and Rochelle." - Splero replied -

Splero then sighed as he and his friends enjoyed warm bonfire.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 10. Lil' Dipper arrived to Splero's nation just to aid them for any military support. Splero was also infatuated to Lil' Dipper's beauty and ends up on getting her a date. Will they continue their new romance and adventures? Find Out in Chapter 11!**_


	11. Subsonic Contingencies

_**This is the 11st Chapter of this story. After researching about the linguistics and the 1950s Lockheed P-80 Shooting Stars, i decided to add some words to this chapter that were closely related to the War Technology Of The Korean War. Please enjoy by the way!  
**_

_**PS: I don't own Edwin Starr's War since this song wasn't mine...*snickers*...Just enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Subsonic Contingencies

It's a raining day and Splero's friends were inside their hangars and half-wrecked buildings. Splero tuned on the radio and the radio plays **Edwin Starr's War.** Splero then starts talking with his Jet...

"Hmm...I think i need to give you a callsign today so that we could identify you in the field." - Splero said -

"Ok, Splero. Do you have one now?" - the jet asked -

"Err...Not yet, pal but i'll will think of that later on then i will tell you." - Splero replied -

"Ok, Splero. I'll wait then." - the jet said -

Lil' Dipper and Dusty then approached them...

"Hello there, Splero. Can i ask you something." - Lil' Dipper asked -

"Sure. What is it, Lil' Dipper?" - Splero replied -

"Splero, can you tell me the history of your own Desert Ayit A-3 Jet Fighter Bombers. Your jet fighters were really fascinating when they fly to the skies." - Lil' Dipper said -

"Ok, Lil' Dipper. The Desert Ayit Alero-3 Jet Fight Bomber is a jet fighter with the similar slender wings and fuselage of the straight-winged subsonic Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star. It's airframe was made of Zinc Alloy and Steel. It's avionics were being obtained from the Korean War and it were all armed with dual 10mm Inferior Native Autocannons and Picric Acid Unguided Rocket Pods. It can also fly in subsonic speeds. Even though this jets were inferior against the swept-wing transonic MIG-15, it was being created in large landing strips and they were being used in large numbers in the 1981 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War. They're were used in Anti-Infantry and Anti-Building purposes." - Splero said -

"Good history, Splero. So that's why it was being used in a last resort." - Lil' Dipper replied -

"Yeah. Even though you're jets were inferior to some, they can be used in other tasks." - Dusty added -

"Ok. I gonna show you guys the speed of mine in the skies." - Splero's Jet said -

The jet went out and he went to the skies. Splero's jet performed a lot of evasive loops and barrel rolls while flying in subsonic speeds. Splero, Lil' Dipper and Dusty were impressed. After the jet's performance, the jet landed with initial success. Splero was really praised...

"Good work, Buster. You were impressed me so much." - Splero said -

"Buster? Who's Buster?" - Splero's jet asked -

"You are! You're callsign from now on will be Buster. I will give you that callsign since you busted me out with your good flying skills." - Splero said -

"Really? Thanks, Splero." - Buster replied -

"No problem, Buster." - Splero replied back -

Buster snickered before he left them. Dusty approached Splero...

"Well, Splero. You're jet had finally owned his own name today." - Dusty said -

"Yeah. He's right, Splero. Buster is a good name to me." - Lil' Dipper added -

"Thanks, guys." - Splero said -

Splero and the 2 planes went to the others. Hours later, Splero and Kira were talking each other inside the half-wrecked building while Buster and Kira's jet were flying each other...

"Kira, i finally named my jet today." - Splero said -

"What's his name, Splero?" - Kira asked -

"His name is Buster, Kira." - Splero said -

"Buster, eh? Now that's a good name, Splero. I named my jet Nitra." - Kira replied -

Splero nodded as a reply. Meanwhile, Buster and Nitra were flying together. They were talking with each other...

"Hey Buster. How's your day?" - Nitra asked -

"It's good, Nitra. I just enjoyed a lot with Dusty and Lil' Dipper." - Buster replied -

Buster and Nitra continued their flight through the skies. After their friendly trip to the skies, Nitra asked Buster...

"Buster, can i asked you something a bit more straightforward?" - Nitra asked -

"Ok, Kira. What's your question?" - Buster replied -

"Since we were enjoying our trips in the skies for the next few days, do you have any feeling with me, Buster?" - Nitra asked -

Buster was astonished to Nitra's words but he replied...

"Yes, Nitra. I have feelings with you. The truth is that...i have a crush on you, Nitra."

Nitra gasped then she sobbed in joy...

"B-Buster...Do you love me so much despite the situations like these?" - Nitra asked -

"Yes, Nitra. I mean it a lot." - Buster replied -

Nitra sobbed in joy and snickered just before giving him a kiss with her eyes closed. Buster was stunned but he relaxed as their romance continue to blossom. While they continue their kiss, Splero, Kira, Lil' Dipper and Dusty were watching them from a distance...

"Well...Their moment had finally began, Splero." - Dusty said -

"Yes, guys. The Buster-Nitra Relationship had began indeed." - Splero replied -

The 4 others watched the moment as Buster and Nitra continued their kiss by the sunset.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 11. Buster and Nitra had finally blossomed their love with each other but they didn't realized that their love was being witness by Splero, Kira, Lil' Dipper and Dusty. Will the love continue? Find out in Chapter 12!**_


	12. Swordsmanship Part 1

_**This is my 12nd chapter of the whole. After recovering from my disease demoralization, i was able to return on expanding some of my own stories today with new words in some updated chapters. Please enjoy everyone!**_

_**PS: This chapter contains 2 songs...Christian1011's and Splero's favorite Hagibis' Rock Baby Rock Filipino song and Smash Mouth's Why Can't We Be Friends. Despite the fact that it's not my own songs, this one was my favorites by the way. Once again, Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Swordsmanship Part 1

By sunset, Splero was cleaning his Afghanistan-made Pulwar Sword with a large white cloth while he was listening to _**Hagibis' Filipino song version of Rock Baby Rock and Smash Mouth's Why Can't We Be Friends **_playing on his radio**. **Buster, Nitra, El Chu and Lil' Dipper were performing their own aerobatic stunts on the skies above. Dusty and Skipper approached him casually and they asked him...

"Splero, what's that you holding?" - Skipper asked -

"It's just my ancient Afghanistan-made Pulwar Sword, Skipper. This is the ancient sword that me and my nation used in the 1981-1985 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War. Despite the swords were being ridiculed due to it's bluntness, they were being used mainly in cutting purposes." - Splero said -

"Ridiculed for it's bluntness, eh? That's a real disadvantage but you and your nation managed to use it with raw courage and nationalism, Splero." - Skipper replied -

"To that point, guys...I'll try it on outside." - Splero said -

Splero went out as Skipper and Dusty followed him. Splero prepared a wooden pole and he readied his sword. Splero then sliced the pole repeatedly until the pole was being sliced into numerous bits. Dusty was surprised as well with Skipper...

"Whoa! Despite your sword was blunt, it still has the power to cut some objects with it, Splero." - Dusty said -

"Yeah, you're a true swordsman for today." - Skipper added -

"Thanks, guys. I been practicing in using these long blunt swords of Afghanistan with my own sword dances for the next long decades. We use these swords in sword dancing parades in the peacetime years and we used these swords in our battles with the Egyptians, Jordanians, Syrians and Lebanese Enemies in the wartime years, guys. These swords symbolizes our raw courage and nationalism against the 4 enemy Arabian nations of Egypt, Jordan, Syria and Lebanon." - Splero remarked -

"What kind of sword dance that you and your friends do when using long blunt Pulwar Swords, Splero?" - Dusty and Skipper both asked -

"It's a simple back loop and a right sword slash, guys. Just jump, roll your back, land on your feet then slash your sword to the right. If you do that, you will get stronger and it can cause significant damage." - Splero replied -

Splero prepared another wooden pole but this time, Splero jumped, rolled his back, landed on his feet and slashed the pole with his Pulwar Sword. Skipper and Dusty were impressed...

"Nice! I really get to the point of yours, Splero!" - Skipper said -

"Thanks, Skipper. I'll try the next challenge then." - Splero replied -

"What challenge?" - Dusty asked -

"I'll challenge my sword skills with Kira later on in a fencing duel." - Splero said -

Upon saying that, Dusty and Skipper were surprised...

"A Fencing Duel, you say?! That's quite painful for me and Skipper, Splero!" - Dusty said -

"Don't worry about that, Dusty. My skin was already hooked and slashed by my enemies years ago in the 1981-1985 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War. I got myself prepared by the way." - Splero replied -

"Well, ok then. Just do what you wanted to do now, Splero." - Dusty said -

"Thanks. Just call the others for the fencing duel later on in the field, ok?" - Splero suggested as he leaves them -

Splero left them and he went to Kira's Hangar. Dusty and Skipper then had the opportunity to talk with each other...

"Skipper, i think i'm a bit anxious about that. I mean, i never saw a fencing duel before." - Dusty said -

"Yeah, me neither. Let's just pray for Splero and Kira later on." - Skipper replied -

Dusty agreeds by nodding his head in respect then Skipper and Dusty reminded the others. Meanwhile, Splero arrived at Kira's Hangar. Splero saw Kira, cleaning her Pulwar Sword with the same cloth that he used a few moments ago. Kira then noticed him...

"Oh, hey there. I'm just cleaning my long blunt Pulwar Sword for the fencing duel you were talking about to Dusty and Skipper, Splero." - Kira said -

"Y-You heard about that? How did you know?" - Splero asked in astonishment -

"Rochelle and Ishani told me that. They were strolling outside when they heard your conversation about our fencing duel to Dusty and Skipper so they went here and reminded me about that. After that, i'm preparing myself and my own Pulwar Sword." - Kira replied -

"Oh, i didn't noticed them both, Kira." - Splero said -

Kira then stood up and placed her sword on his left shoulder. She then approached him while gazing him with her flaming emerald eyes. She then said...

"Be prepared for the moment to come, Splero."

Kira then gave him a kiss before he left him, snickering. Splero watched Kira walked through the dirt and to Ishani's Hangar. He then sat on a small wooden chair and he quote...

"Yes, Kira. I'll prepare myself for the moment to come."

Splero then gazes on the yellow-orange skies. Buster and Nitra landed and noticed Splero by Kira's Hangar. They approached him and asked...

"Splero, what are you doing here?" - Buster asked -

"Yeah, you looked elated today. Why?" - Nitra added -

"Me and Kira will be fencing later on but don't worry about that because i'll prepare myself." - Splero explained -

"Splero, just focus on your stamina and power." - Buster said -

"Just bear in mind about your raw courage and nationalism later on." - Nitra added -

"Thanks, guys...For saying that." - Splero replied -

Splero then sighed in relief.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 12. Splero and Kira will be having a fencing duel later. Who will win later on? Find out in Chapter 13!**_


	13. Swordsmanship Part 2

_**This is my 13rd Chapter. After posting the updated chapters in my Lion King fanfic, i decided to finish this fanfiction as soon as possible. Please enjoy this chapter by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 13 - Swordmanship Part 2

Kira and Splero prepared the final moments before their sword duel. Buster and Nitra were quite worried since they will witness their first sword duel. Dusty and Skipper were also concerned since they didn't witness a actual sword duel. Splero and Kira prepared their long and blunt Afghanistan-made Pulwar Swords for the sword duel as Dusty and Skipper prayed along. Lil' Dipper also saw the whole preparation and she was quite surprised...

"Hey, what's going on here?" - Lil' Dipper asked -

"They were preparing for their sword duel. They were also well-prepared." - Dusty replied -

"A sword duel, eh? I never witness that before." - Lil' Dipper said -

"Me neither. This is our first time to witness it." - Dusty replied -

Buster and Nitra then approached Dusty and Lil' Dipper...

"Dusty, where's the others?" - Buster asked -

"Yeah. We only have a small group of audience to watch the whole duel." - Nitra added -

"The others were inside their hangars, preparing." - Lil' Dipper -

"Yeah. A few minutes ago, i saw a very sultry plane in one of the hangars. She was colored yellow and black anyway and she's working as a Desert Ayit Alero-3 after doing her firefighting career." - Dusty said -

"That's me, Dusty." - Lil' Dipper replied -

Upon hearing that, Dusty blushed. Lil' Dipper noticed so also Buster and Nitra...

"So you where saying that i'm very sultry, eh?" - Lil' Dipper said -

"Y-Yes, Dipper. You're the most sultry jet plane i ever seen." - Dusty confessed -

As Dusty said that, Dipper gave him a kiss on his lips. Buster and Nitra were quite surprised...

"If you do love me, just prepare for a date." - Lil' Dipper said -

"But how about my old lover, Dipper?" - Dusty asked, concerned -

"Just talk her about that and she will understand." - Lil' Dipper replied -

"Whoa! So much for that fast romance, Dipper!" - Buster said, snickering-

Nitra also snickered along with him as Dusty and Lil' Dipper blushed...

Hours later, Splero and Kira were now initiating their time in their first sword duel. Dusty, Skipper and the others jet bomber friends were watching the moment from a medium range. At 5:13 PM, Splero and Kira went to a open field where they readied their long and blunt swords from their sides and spend a few minutes gazing at each other with hostile-like eyes. At 5:15 PM, their first sword duel began when Splero and Kira charge through to engage in melee combat. As time passes by, Splero and Kira were full of wounds in their arms and backs. They were also exhausted due to their ridiculed fighting skills. Despite their injuries, they continued their duel and in 5:28 PM, Splero won the duel when Kira collapsed from her exhaustion and her bleeding wounds. Dusty and his jet bomber friends were also impressed when Splero won the duel. As Kira laid on her pool of blood, Splero tended her injuries first before his. As Splero tended her, Kira said...

"Congratulations, Splero. You won the first sword duel indeed."

"Yeah but don't worry about that. You will still win if you still have a chance." - Splero replied -

Splero then continued on soaking and wrapping on Kira's injuries with bottles of Ale and a few rolls of Bandages.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 13. Splero won on his first sword duel against Kira. This chapter is the spark of Dusty's romance with Lil' Dipper. Find out in Chapter 14 for it's next outcomes.**_


	14. More Friends, More Fun Part 1

_**This is my 14th chapter of the whole story. Since the Marksmanship War here in the Philippines didn't end yet and my gadgets or guns were now failing out, i will now post some of my updated chapters in other gadgets that were not damaged nor destroyed by the war itself. Please enjoy the new chapter since this one is filled with new characters from the known movies itself!  
**_

_**PS: Sorry for the long delay since some of my gadgets were failing out due to the exposure to gunpowder. Even though i have a second chance to update again, please take note that my posting will be hampered as well.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - More Friends, More Fun! Part 1**_

_**One day, Splero was inside the hangar, cleaning his old Model 1905 Arabian Native Long Rifle with a cleaning rod and rag when Dusty entered...**_

_**"Splero, my other friends will be here in any minute now." - Dusty said -**_

_**"Really? Who are they?" - Splero replied -**_

_**"It's Chug, Dottie, Maru, Blade and Mayday. A Fuel Truck, 2 Forklifts, a Helicopter and a old but valuable Fire Truck." - Dusty said -**_

_**"Ahh! Finally, my friends Davi and Tahakai will be pleased indeed when they're here! - Splero exclaimed -**_

_**"Who's Davi and Tahakai?" - Dusty asked -**_

_**"They were my war friends. Davi is my former Israeli Smoothbore Light Tank and Tahakai is my former Israeli Napalm Truck. They are the veterans...urr, my veterans of the 1981-1985 Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War." - Splero replied -**_

_**"A Napalm Truck, eh? That's new to me." - Dusty said -**_

_**"Tahakai is my valuable ally in the war because he was my ally that utilizes deadly napalm to burn down enemy buildings and infantry. Davi is also my second ally since his small cannons can deliver enough firepower to decimate buildings and light vehicles." - Splero continued -**_

_**"Whoa! That's quite deadly to me. Where are they anyway?" - Dusty asked -**_

_**"They are in the stationed outpost not far from here." - Splero said -**_

_**Then a siren alarm was raised...**_

_**"I think they were here now to visit us now." - Dusty said -**_

_**Dusty and Splero went out of the hangar as the new friends arrived in the large Israeli Landing Strip.**_

_**"Dusty, here they are now." Lil Dipper said -**_

_**"Dipper, thanks for sounding the siren today." - Dusty replied -**_

_**"Your welcome, my Dusty." - Lil Dipper said -**_

_**Dusty then gave Dipper a quick kiss on her cheek. Splero teases them...**_

_**"The romance is killing me but i like it." - Splero said, snickering -**_

_**Splero snickered along as the new friends arrived.**_

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 14. Stay tuned for Chapter 15 everyone!**_


	15. More Friends, More Fun Part 2

_**This is my 15th chapter. Despite my indecisive results in my performance at the escalating Marksmanship War, i can still post this chapter even when some of my gadgets were still damaged or destroyed by gunpowder exposure. By the way, enjoy anyway!**_

* * *

Chapter 15 - More Friends, More Fun! Part 2

As the new friends arrived from the sky and ground, Splero and his few friends greeted them...

"Ahh...You're the new friends today. Welcome to the nation of Israel, guys!" - Splero said -

"Yup. We are Dusty's new friends from Piston Peak and Propwash Junction." - Chug replied -

Then the 2 other new accomplices approached them from a distance...

"Hey, guys. Welcome to the nation of Israel. I'm Davi and this is my friend Tahakai. We were Splero's war veterans long ago." - Davi introduced -

"It's good to meet you too, guys. We're honored to meet you today." - Chug said -

Then Chug approached Dusty...

"Dusty, what are you guys doing in here anyway." - Chug said -

"We were being drafted to the Israeli Military for a long war campaign. Skipper aided me with my other friends stationed in Piston Peak so that we can join Splero's air force here in Israel." - Dusty replied -

"By the way, did you do your military career with some good results yet?" - Maru asked -

"Yes, Maru. I even defended Splero's grounds against Ripslinger, Ned and Zed." - Dusty replied -

"Really? How?" - Chug asked -

"Well, Splero shot the the trio with rockets. He was the only one who actually repelled the trio gang in the first place." - Dusty said -

"Oh, here it goes." - Splero said, snickering -

"Ahh! So you're the one, eh? Good job anyway. Ripslinger and his henchmen sometimes ticks me off." - Chug said -

"Thank you, Chug. By the way, is anyone willing for refreshments like tea and cans of oil?" - Splero asked -

Everyone nodded as Splero went to the hangars to prepare. Moment later, all of them were gather in the bonfire with tea, biscuits and cans of oil. They were all talking...

"Buster is my ally in the war long ago. He was a Desert Ayit Alero-3 Jet Fighter Bomber who performed a lot of Anti-Infantry, Anti-Building and Anti-Light Vehicle Missions during that 4 year war. Buster and I also joined the war along with my human friends, jet friends and military accomplices." - Splero said -

"So you repelled the enemies in Egypt, Jordan, Syria and Lebanon for 4 years and you captured all of their lands after the war?" - Chug asked -

"Yes, Chug. We Israelis never get defeated." - Splero said -

"Well...So much to that extent then." - Maru added -

Splero continued on. Meanwhile on the other side, Buster and Nitra were talking with Dottie, Blade and Lil Dipper...

"As i just said, me and Nitra joined the war long ago with extreme prejudice. Even though we compete a war with love sometimes." - Buster said -

"So you guys compete for the independence of Israel?" - Blade asked -

"Uhh...Yes, Blade. Sort of." - Buster replied -

Blade then sighed in relieved. Lil Dipper then asked them with a interesting question...

"Since you guys were Israeli war veterans long ago, what kind of award did the Israeli military command gave to you guys after the war itself?"

With that, Buster and Nitra was slightly stunned but Nitra could remember the answer...

"Well...We were being awarded with reddish-brown paint stripes on our wings and tails. they said that if any plane had one, it means that particular plane performed a lot of combat in any war." - Nitra said -

"I wish me and Dusty could get those stripes on our wings and tails." - Lil Dipper said -

"Don't worry, Dipper. You and Dusty will have that subsequently." - Blade assured -

Lil Dipper then sighed and smiled.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 15. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**_


	16. More Friends, More Fun Part 3

_**This is my 16th chapter of the whole story. Thanks to my own ingenuity, i can now update some of my fanfiction stories in a steady rate. Since the Marksmanship War was still raging out here in the Philippines yet, i prepare all of my old guns and gunpowder ammunition for the worst. By the way, please enjoy this new one since this one had more new characters!**_

* * *

Chapter 16 - More Friends, More Fun Part 3

Years passes by and Splero continued his career along with his other friends by the large Israeli landing strip. As time moves on, so also the relationships. Dusty and Lil Dipper were now a loving couple and Skipper had new links with Davi and Tahakia. One night, Splero and his friends were sleeping when Buster woke up at 5 AM...

"Man, i feel a little bit soggy." - Buster said to himself -

He then went outside to have some fresh air. He then gazes the star-filled night sky. 25 minutes later, Dusty and Lil Dipper went outside to check on him...

"Buster, you ok? You look worried." - Dusty asked -

"I'm ok, Dusty. I just suffered a nightmare again." - Buster replied -

"What nightmare that you expected today. We're all ears." - Dipper asked -

"Ok, guys. My nightmare is that i perished unexpectedly." - Buster said -

Dusty sighed...

"Well, that's my same nightmare long ago." - Dusty said -

"Really? When?" - Buster and Dipper asked in unison -

"At the time where i crashed after saving a pair of RVs from a fire and after my old gearbox failed." - Dusty said -

"Oh, yeah. I still remember that." - Dipper added -

"So you got repaired by Maru 5 days later with Dipper on your side." - Buster said -

"Wait, how do you know that?" - Dusty and Dipper asked in unison -

"Maru and Blade told me that yesterday." - Buster replied -

"Well, so much for that one now." - Dusty remarked -

Then Splero woke up and went out of the hangar...

"Morning, guys. I'm going to sound the bugle now." - Splero said, yawning -

Splero then went to the control tower to sound his bugle that he used long ago in his own war. He sounded the bugle with 3 long series of taps but shortly after that, a blue female forklift surprised him...

"Good morning, Splero!"

Splero was surprised and he fell to the dirt with his face hitting on the ground. Splero could barely recover but Buster, Dusty and Dipper assisted him...

"M-Man, W-What is that?!" - Splero asked -

Dusty then looked up and he knew what he was looking at...

"Patch, is that you?" - Dusty asked -

"Yup. That me. The one and only!" - Patch replied -

"Really?" - Dusty asked -

"Nope. I also have more friends in hand!" - Patch replied -

Then a large jet cargo plane parachuted a group of Dusty's other known friends into the ground. Splero saw this...

"Man, we got more company now." - Splero said, snickering -

Splero snickered along as the group approached the dirt.

* * *

_**This is the end of chapter 16. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	17. More Friends, More Fun Part 4

_**This is my 17th Chapter of the whole story. After getting though the gunfire of the Marksmanship War, i have a opportunity to continue this chapter posting. Also take note that since the war is now subsiding, i can update my other stories OR i will make new stories for my lifetime career of literature if i have to. Please enjoy this by the way since today is Halloween. Here is your treat, everyone...a long chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 17 - More Friends, More Fun Part 4

Shortly after Patch and the Smokejumpers arrived in Israeli territory, Splero and his friends greeted them by day break. Later on, all of them were in the fields, training...

"Ok, guys. This is the skills that my jets will do during the war long ago." - Splero said -

Buster and his other jet friends were flying in a classic V-shaped formation then they dived though the ground. With Little Boy-like Trinitrotoluene Bombs equipped by Splero, Dottie and Maru, they dropped it into the ground filled with old crates. All of the crates were destroyed upon exploding. The explosions were so loud that everyone covered they ears and took cover so that they were not affected with the loud noises that can rupture their ears and from the improvised shrapnel of nails, rocks and glass shards that causes lacerations upon contact. Despite the suitable protection equipment used, they were nearly got injured from the loud explosions and the wide spread radius of flying shrapnel. The bombs also produced small mushroom clouds...

"Loud...Too loud." - Blade said -

"It's always loud, Blade. That noise is a valuable asset in any war by means of 6 words." - Splero replied -

"What is it, Splero?" - Blade and Skipper asked in unison -

"Demoralization" - Splero replied -

"Ouch enough." - Dusty added, snickering -

Patch then approached Splero in a slow manner and with a white letter on her metallic hand-like handles. Splero noticed her from behind...

"Hey, Patch. What's up?" - Splero greeted -

"Uhh...Hello, Splero. I have a letter for you that you might want to read it now." - Patch replied -

"A letter? From whom?" - Splero asked -

"It's from the Israeli Military, i guess." - Patch replied -

Splero took the letter and he opened it. It reads...

...

_Dear Splero Telekef_

_We want to inform you and your company that some Israeli-Sudanese local were experiencing some confusion due to the political and military linking of civilians and soldiers in Egypt and Sudan. Please keep your hopes so that Israel can prepare for the next war if hostilities ensues without hesitation._

_Sincerely yours_

_Israeli Military Command_

_..._

After reading it, Splero was quite concerned at first...

"Man, this can't be true. If the linking with locals didn't do anything good, i think that a Second Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War might ensue indeed." - Splero said -

"Don't worry, Splero. I'll go to Egypt later on so that i will assess the situations there." - Skipper replied -

"I'll help too." - Dusty added -

"Ok then. Thanks for your helping support anyways." - Splero replied, smiling -

...

5 hours later, Splero and Maru were equipping Blade's new Rocket Pods used by the Israeli Sikorsky H-34s of the Six-Day War. While working on, Dottie and Davi approached them...

"Guys, Your human doubles also went to Egypt to assess the situations handled by Skipper and Dusty there. they were quite concerned by that anyway." - Dottie said -

"Some of us were also away for a while though." - Davi added -

"Ok, guys. Duly noted indeed." - Splero replied -

Splero sighed then he screamed...

"Yeow! That hurts!" - Splero screamed -

Splero showed his hands and both of them were slicked with hot hydraulic liquid. Maru was also alarmed...

"Whoa! That's extremely painful enough!" - Blade said -

"Don't worry about that, Blade. I'll manage it." - Splero replied -

Splero then went to a large first aid kit by the wall and he applied bandages on his injuries. Hours later, Splero and Maru were finished...

"Man, it's finally finished now, Blade. Your Rocket Pods were ready to be used for training." - Splero said -

"Thanks, guys." - Blade replied -

Blade went out. Splero and Maru sat down together...

"Well, that's better than new." - Splero said -

"Yeah. Hard works can be paid off." - Maru added -

Splero then sighed in relieve again despite the injuries he had.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 17. Blade was finally outfitted with Rocket Pods thanks to Splero and Maru. This is also the start of a mystery. Stay tuned for Chapter 18!**_


End file.
